Grudgement Day
by Chloe1
Summary: Formally Title Undecided. Thanks kimo Walker and the other rangers find themselves being stalked and threatened by a man who holds a grudge against all rangers. Please RR.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Walker, Texas Ranger or any of its characters *if I did I wouldn't own a car that squealed everytime I turned on the AC* I just write for the pure purpose of fun.

I'm adding a child to the Gage family that was not in 'A Secret Weapon' all the children, except for Angela, belongs to me.

****

Chapter 1

'Untitled'

Walker watched as his six-year-old daughter Angela, and Trivette's daughter Ruth played on the swing set of the local park. Trivette was sitting beside Walker as together they silently watched their children play. Gage walked up towing a hyper three-year-old Isabella, who eagerly ran over to play with Angela and Ruth. Sydney, Alex, and Erica were out at a spa for the weekend leaving the men in charge.

"Angela is going to be a ranger just like you Walker." Gage commented watching the girl pretend to kick a bad guy. 

"Ruth is going to be a doctor." Walker added watching Ruth kneel next to a little boy who just skidded his knee.

"Isabella is too young to tell." The men nodded in agreement, the three-year-old had a very short attention span and it was too difficult to predict what she was going to be yet. Walker was watching his daughter intently when his cell phone rang startling him out of his trance. 

"Walker."

"Such beautiful girls you rangers have." Spoke a hushed voice. Walker stood rigid.

"Who is this?"

"A man who hates rangers and all they stand for, a ranger killed my father when I was a kid, he claimed by accident, but it was no accident." Walker's blood turned cold, this man sounded Walker's age so no way could he or any of the rangers still in service could have been responsible, but something about this man…."I want all rangers to suffer like I did!"

"How…"

"I see your pretty girl right now, why she's just like you Ranger Walker, and Ranger Trivette's daughter how nice of her to help that little boy, and Ranger Gage well his little girl looks just like her mother…"

"Where are you, who are you?" Walker demanded, Gage and Trivette looked on in interest. 

"I can see everything from here, I know every ranger, I just thought I'd give you a heads up…" 

"Angela, Ruth, Isabella get over here right now!" Walker ordered, the girls raced over with a bewildered look on their faces, Gage and Trivette looked on in concern. The voice laughed.

"Nice try Walker, you and your little ranger friends better watch y'all's back." With that the line went dead, Walker hung up his phone, and the other rangers looked up at him expectantly.

"Not in front of the girls." Was all he would say, "Let's get to rangers HQ." He suggested Gage and Trivette nodded in concern, taking their girls hands they made their way for their trucks. 

****

What do you think? Please review!!


	2. First Act

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

****

Chapter 2

First Act

Walker had just finished briefing Trivette, Gage and the rest of the rangers on the scenario. 

"What do you suggest we do now Walker?" Gage asked trying to keep Isabella cornered behind his desk.

"I think we should start by trying to get that phone call traced." Walker suggested watching his daughter play Hearts on his computer.

"Daddy I need to use the little girl's room." Ruth cried tugging on her dad's pants leg.

"I'll take her Dad." Angela offered.

"I have to go too!" Isabella cried realizing the two older girls were leaving. 

"Alright Angela take the girls, but don't leave the building, and come straight back." Walker ordered.

"Ok Daddy." Angela obeyed, taking Isabella by the hand and leaving with Ruth.

***

Michael Spade crushed his cigarette into the ashtray outside the ranger headquarters. He adjusted his baseball cap and pulled his long hair back. Placing the parcel under his arm he took the clipboard from his dashboard and headed up the stairs. 

"Can I help you?" Asked the receptionist upon entrance.

"I have a delivery for a Ranger…Gage?" Michael informed double checking his clipboard. 

"Third floor." Informed the receptionist glancing back at her computer screen. Michael Spade walked over to the elevator pressing three. When the elevator stopped he exited making a beeline for Ranger Gage's desk. There was only a handful of ranges around as Spade placed the package on Ranger Gage's desk and made his way for the restroom.

****

***

Gage walked back toward his desk, he had left Walker and Trivette back at analysis. There was a small brown parcel waiting for him on his desk. Gage picked it up, there was no forwarding address, Gage grew a little suspicious as he opened the package.

***

Walker and Trivette were studying the monitor when the building shook violently, and the fire alarm went off.

"A bomb, a bomb just went off!" People were screaming in the hallway.

"We got to find the girls!" Trivette exclaimed. The corridors were filled with smoke. Men and women were shouting, rushing for the exits. 

"ANGELA! RUTH! ISABELLA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Walker and Trivette attempted to cry over the chaos. Walker and Trivette were fighting the tide as they struggled to find their girls. 

"Walker where are they?" Trivette asked, Walker looked onto the mass of panicked people.

***

Michael Spade had snatched the girls while fleeing, he wanted to get out, but he couldn't help but see the bewilderment and confusement on the girl's faces who were leaving the ladies room when the building shook. He grabbed them and ran out the front door and out into the streets, which were already swarming with rangers, personnel and all. He had lost the girls, but as long as they were out they were fine, and he figured they were capable of finding their parents. Spade didn't think twice as he got back into his truck and drove off, he had to finish his errands. 

****

Well what do you think? Please read and review.


	3. First Victim

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Short chapter just for the sake of updating.

Arod, Loverus2001, anon, Andrece, Angel1411, Abhi thanks for the reviews and thank you to everyone who reviewed in chapter one I wrote chapter 2 before the reviews came in!

****

Chapter 3

First Victim

He glared across his bar at Michael Spade who nervously played with his napkin. 

"You were suppose to bring them to me." He growled reloading his .38.

"I couldn't." Spade stuttered chewing on the ice from his drink. "They were so innocent and lost I had to get them to safety."

"I paid you to deliver the package and deliver me the girls and you failed." He finished reloading the gun and stared at Michael Spade.

"I know I'm sorry." He stuttered.

"Not sorry enough." He growled, took aim, and fired. 

---

Gage woke up with a pounding headache and wailing sirens. A paramedic was tapping his IV he looked down at the wounded ranger in concern.

"Hold on Ranger Gage were almost there." He informed. The pain was too much and Gage gave in to the urge of sleep the last thing that crossed his mind before drifting off was if Isabella was safe. 

---

Walker and Trivette raced into the chaotic street outside of ranger headquarters, SWAT teams were trying to usher everyone farther away from the building.

"GAGE, ANGELA, RUTH, ISABELLA WHERE ARE Y'ALL!" They yelled.

"Over here Daddy!" Angela called she was holding on to Ruth and Isabella for dear life as people swarmed around them.

"Thank God you girls are all right, have you seen Uncle Gage?" Trivette asked as they made their way down the street.

"I have Ranger Trivette I saw him being loaded into one of the ambulances." A young ranger stopped to inform.

"At least he's alive." Walker sighed in relief, but unaware of the critical condition his ranger friend was in.

---

"Now I'll have to do everything on my own." He grumbled sipping at his drink, he switched on the news to let the pleasure of the panic outside of ranger headquarters soak in. He'd have to move quickly before the rangers could catch on.

****

I know it's a little short sorry, but please review!! 


	4. Recovery

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

JagsCapt13, Lisa, Angel1411, and ArodLoverus2001 thanks for the reviews!

Unfortunately it's going to be another short chapter don't hate me!!

****

Chapter 4

Recovery

Angela, Ruth and Isabella sat in the Methodist Hospital waiting room swinging their legs. 

"I want to see my daddy." Isabella whimpered picking at the teddy bear that one of the nurses gave her.

"My daddy and Uncle Trivette are seeing him right now, they promise they'll let you in when their done." Angela informed, Isabella was clearly unsatisfied with the answer.

"Please Angela, Daddy's room is just right there let me go see him." Isabella begged, Ruth was scribbling in a coloring book that another nurse offered her, and Angela didn't see any reason why Isabella couldn't go.

"Alright." She agreed, Isabella leapt from her seat, towing the teddy bear along. 

---

"Are you sure you don't want us to call Syd?" Trivette asked again.

"I don't want her to get worried, not to mention she'll insist on coming back and I don't want her and the baby to be another target." Sydney was four months pregnant, and being a ranger herself she would too be a target.

"He has a point." Walker sided with Gage, not wanting Syd, Erica or his wife to be targets themselves.

"What about the girls?" Gage asked.

"What about them?"

"What if who ever is going after us, will try going after the girls." The rangers exchanged glances. 

"Will look into options, in the mean time Isabella will stay with me." Walker offered.

"Thanks Walker."

"Now get some rest, as soon as we get any information will tell you." Trivette assured.

---

Isabella began to wander aimlessly down the hall, all the rooms looked alike, and no one seemed to notice the young girl towing a teddy bear.

"A hospital is not a place for a little girl to be wandering around in." A doctor got down to Isabella's level.

"I'm looking for my daddy." Isabella informed, the doctor extended his hand.

"Why don't we find him together." He offered, Isabella was a little hesitant, her parents had always told her not to talk to strangers, but this man was a doctor, and he was going to help her find her daddy.

"Ok." She accepted taking the doctors hand. 

Please review at some point the story's rating may have to be raised. 


	5. Missing Child

Disclaimer in chapter 1. 

Thanks to sn855850, Angel1411, kimo, and ArodLoverus2001 for the reviews and kimo for the title.

I had to raise the rating because of some suggestive violence toward Isabella just to be on the safe side. Another short chapter but at least I'm updating right? *hides behind couch* On with the story….

****

Chapter 5

Missing Child

Walker and Trivette returned to the waiting room to find Ruth scribbling in a coloring book, and Angela mindlessly flipping through a picture book.

"Where is Isabella?" Both girls looked up innocently into their father's eyes.

"Isn't she with Uncle Gage?" Angela asked puzzled.

"No…she was with y'all when we left." Ruth swallowed hard and her eyes darted between Angela and her daddy's and Uncle Walker.

"She wanted to go see her daddy, so she got up and…" Angela began to explain.

"How long ago?" Trivette demanded.

"Just a few minutes ago." Ruth grew concerned with her father's tone. 

"Let's take the girls to Gage he can watch them there, and will go find Isabella, she may have just wandered off." Walker suggested as they took the girls and led them down the hall.

---

Isabella struggled against the doctor's hold. He was gagging her and trying to stuff her in the back seat of his car. Isabella kicked and bit the man on the hand, he let out a slight moan and slapped the child across the face. 

"You little brat." He sneered tying her hand and legs together. Isabella began to cry, she wanted her mommy, and she wanted her daddy she wanted someone to help her. The man drove off not casting a single glance at Isabella. He drove until he was a block away from the Gage's home. He took the small girl and carried her toward the house. He broke the glass and unlocked the door, carrying the child into the Gage's living room he laid her on the couch.

Isabella looked around curiously, this was her house, why was she in her house?

Keeping his gloves on the man went through the Gage's kitchen, looking for an object. He found it, he wasn't sure what the true purpose of it was, but it would be good enough to cause some damage. He returned to the living room where Isabella waited for him.

---

Alex, Sydney and Erica were enjoying a weekend of being pampered. They were returning to their hotel room after a long day at the spa.

"Should we call the guys see how they're holding up?" Erica asked. Sydney sat on the bed flipping through the room service menu, while Alex sorted through her new body lotions. Alex glanced at the clock, it was five thirty.

"Let's have dinner first and if it's not to late then will call." Alex suggested, screwing the cap back onto her lotion. Erica nodded in agreement, Sydney's vision hadn't left the menu.

"There's no Thai food here anyone else have a craving for Thai?" Erica and Sydney both laughed. 

"Why don't we go down and ask reception where the nearest Thai restaurant is." The women got ready for the evening, while listening to a local country station. Sydney and Erica both left, Alex was the last one out.

"In Dallas today…" Alex closed the room door behind her, forgetting to turn off the radio and not even interested in the latest crime spree committed in Dallas, she would most likely hear about it when she got home.

"… A bomb went of in the Texas Ranger's Headquarters' building…" It was too late Alex did not hear. 

--Sorry the chapter was short but it was more for the sake of updating, please read and review.


	6. Gage's Concern

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to Lorrie and ArodLoverus2001 for the review.

This is another short chapter, so sorry but at least I'm updating! Good news is I finished another fic so now I can devote more time to this one!

****

Chapter 6

Gage's Concern's

Gage watched Ruth and Angela who were sitting in chairs next to the window. Walker and Trivette said very little when they dumped the girls in his room, other than Isabella was missing, and they needed him to keep an eye on the remaining girls while they searched for Isabella. Gage was getting a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, and it wasn't from the pain medication. He was afraid that the attack on the Ranger's building and himself was connected to Isabella's disappearance. Then his thoughts drifted to Syd, he prayed she wouldn't decide to come home early, he didn't want to put her or their unborn child at risk.

"Uncle Gage?" Gage's eyes fell on a concerned Ruth.

"Yeah Ruth."

"Are you feelin' ok?" Gage smiled at the girl's concern for his health.

"I've been better, but yeah I'm doing ok." He assured the young girl. _No he was lying, physically yes he was going to be ok, but with Isabella missing, if anything were to happen to his daughter…_

---

The man walked from the Gage's residence, removing his gloves, and got into his car, he would drive to the gas station on the corner and place an anonymous call to 911. If they were lucky they would arrive at the Gage's in enough time to save Isabella.

---

Walker and Trivette recruited the help of several nurses, and hospital security in search for Isabella. They searched the hospital up and down, and yet there was no sign of the young girl, they were about to start their search again when a young, male residence approached.

"Ranger Walker?" Walker nodded yes. "My name is Luke Stewart I'm a residence here, I believe I saw the young girl you are lookin' for leavin' with some doctor."

"Did you recognize him?"

"No sir, never saw him before, he was probably late 40's, balding, gray hair, 6'0''." 

"Alright thank you, if you could please give your statement to Officer Hardy over there I'd appreciate that." Walker turned to Trivette and filled him in on the residence's statement. 

"You thinking that Isabella was kidnapped?"

"I have no idea I…" The sound of sirens and raised voices cut Walker's information. 

"Hispanic girl about 3 or 4 found in a home, beaten…" Walker and Trivette turned gravely pale when they realized who the young girl on the stretcher was.

****

Sorry it's short but I won't update until I get reviews! 


	7. Crusade of Revenge

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to Chris, Space-Case7029, sn855850, ArodLoverus2001, toohot4u and AnnA for the reviews!

****

Chapter 7

Crusade of Revenge

"Nurse." Walker grabbed the arm of one of the nurse's who was rushing to the operating room. "I know that little girl on the stretcher." The nurse turned to him in interest.

"What's her name?"

"Isabella Gage, her parents are Texas Rangers that serve in my company, her father is in this hospital." The nurse waved over a resident.

"This is Rachel she'll be needing information from you." Walker and Trivette gave the necessary information to Rachel who then raced to the OR. 

"We got to tell Gage and make sure are girls are alright." Trivette reminded and Walker nodded in agreement. They went straight to Gage's room. "I'll watch the girls in the waiting room you tell Gage, and perhaps we should call our wives." Walker stopped right outside Gage's room, he had been wanting to keep their wives out as long as possible, but with both Gage and Isabella injured they needed to know.

"Alright Gage and I will call them." Walker then pushed open the door. "Ruth, Angela why don't you go wait out in the hall with Uncle Trivette?" The girls obeyed and Walker closed the door after them. Gage tried to sit up knowing it was serious.

"Its Isabella isn't it." Walker couldn't even look his friend in the eyes he nervously played with the brim of his cowboy hat.

"Yes."

"Did you find her?"

"Yes." Gage noticed Walker's sensitive approach to the subject. "What is it Walker you can tell me."

"Isabella was found by an anonymous tipper, in your house, she had been beaten really badly." Gage sat up and tried to get out of bed Walker moved to restrain him. 

"I got to get to her, I got to get to her Walker." Gage then ripped the IV out of his arm, a nurse came running in. 

"What is going on here!"

"My daughter…the beaten toddler…she's just been brought in I got to see her." 

"Sir I don't think…" There was a nock on the door, the reident from earlier poked her head in.

"Ranger Walker I understand the girl's father is in here." Her gaze fell on the man in the bed. "Ranger Gage it's your daughter Isabella, Dr. Pickul sent me to find you. She's in critical condition...she's lost a lot of blood…" Rachel couldn't get anything else out, Gage ripped everything off of him despite the protests of the nurse, Walker just stood back, he couldn't stop him. If the roles were reverse and it was Walker in that bed and Angela injured he too would be trying everything to get to her too. Gage wrapped his robe around him. 

"Where is she!" He demanded from the resident. Walker walked to the phone by the bed. Sydney definitely needed to be here now.

---

Alex's phone rang in her purse, she dropped her fork of pudd Thai to answer.

"Hello."

"Walker…we were going to call you when we were done with dinner." Erica took a sip of ice tea watching Alex.

"Oh my gosh when?!" Alex sat up more alert Erica and Syd turned in her direction. "No…oh my gosh is he ok…I understand…no…is she…oh my gosh!" At this point she had the entire restaurant's attention. "Will come home as soon as possible…please be safe…I love you too!" Alex turned to Erica and Syd.

"What's wrong Alex!" They still had the attention of everyone.

"There is this man out to seek revenge on all rangers or something like that…" She turned to Sydney. "There was a bombing at the ranger's HQ…Gage was injured." 

"No!" Sydney cried.

"He will be fine though…it's Isabella…" Sydney couldn't breathe she stared hard at Alex. "Whoever is behind this crusade of revenge on the rangers…kidnapped Isabella, and beat her really badly…she's in critical condition." Erica raced to pay the bill as Sydney and Alex got their things together and left for Dallas.

****

Well what do y'all think? Please read and review and sorry for taking so long to update. 


	8. Dancing in Heaven

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Oh my gosh so many of y'all reviews thanks to sn855850, tydavislover, Krystal Hicks, ArodLoverus2001 and Space-Case7029! Oh and I promise more action…just not in this chapter.

****

Chapter 8

Dancing in Heaven

Gage watched from behind a glass window as doctors and nurses raced to save Isabella's life, Gage concentration was focused so much on the operation that he did not even notice Walker approach, he didn't notice him until he put his hand on his shoulder.

"She's a fighter." Walker attempted to assure, not even sure if Gage heard him. 

"She's going into cardiac arrest!" Announced a nurse, the doctors raced to save her life, then it was all over…

---

Alex must have been braking every speed limit racing back to Dallas, she didn't care, and if she got a ticket she knew Walker would take care of it. Sydney had not said a word since they left the restaurant, and Erica spoke only every once in awhile. They pulled up to the hospital that Gage and Isabella were in, Sydney darted out before Alex could even put the car in park. Erica was in hot pursuit of Sydney and Alex followed, Walker was waiting for them within the emergency room doors.

"Walker?" Sydney pleaded.

"Syd!" Gage called from behind Walker. Alex heard Sydney screaming before she event entered the hospital. She walked in Erica was holding on to Ruth as Trivette was explaining to her what was going on. Walker had a tight grip on Angela.

"Oh God please no!" Alex cried when she saw Walker, Gage was leading Sydney down the hall, and Erica was now trembling. Walker walked over and embraced his wife before even saying a word.

"Please Walker let it not be true, please let it not be true."

---

It was raining the day of Isabella's funeral, two days ago they had lost the little girl that brought so much joy to their world. All the Texas Rangers had been working around the clock hunting down who ever was responsible for this. Sydney had to be sedated, after she saw the lifeless Isabella she was hysterical the doctor had to sedate her because he was afraid she would damage the baby. All three women and Ruth and Angela had spent the past two days comforting Sydney and each other. 

Everyone including Ruth and Angela had said a eulogy at the funeral, the concept of Isabella's death was hard for the young girls to grasp, and they feared for their own lives now too.

"I'm sure right now she's dancing in heaven with all the angels." Angela had concluded her eulogy there, and there was not a dry eye in the house, Isabella was too young, too young to die such a brutal death.

"I should have been here for her." Sydney cried the morning of the funeral, for the past two days she had been blaming herself for Isabella's death. The Gage's home had become a crime scene and Sydney and Gage were staying on the Walker's ranch. The men had yet to come home, and Sydney was not in any emotional state to report to work. The morning of the funeral everyone woke up to the sound of thunder rolling in the distance, rain clouds brewed off the horizon, as they lowered the casket into the damp ground it began to rain harder. No one noticed or cared, raindrops rolled off cowboy hats and umbrellas, Sydney was wrapped up in a jacket Gage held an umbrella over her head. As the rest of the funeral procession began to disperse Gage, Walker, Trivette and their families remained behind to give their final tributes to Isabella.

"Were going to find who did this, and when we do he will pay." Gage swore over the storm, as they made their way back to their cars. 

****

Next chapter more action I promise, I hope y'all liked the chapter and it was worth the wait, I promise next time less than a month to update! 


	9. For Isabella

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks to AingerutxoZuria, Fairy-mills, space-case7029, sn855850, ArodLoverus2001, and Angel1411 for the reviews. I know y'all weren't thrilled with Isabella's death and I'm sorry, I promise no more deaths, and to have the rangers 'kick some major bad-boy-butt'.

****

Chapter 9

For Isabella

It had been two weeks since Isabella's funeral, Sydney kept herself busy around the Walker's ranch, and Alex had taken some time off to help her cope with this difficult time. While Gage buried himself in his work, rarely coming to the ranch, and when he did he only checked on Sydney and took a shower. Sydney sent all Gage's meals via Walker or Trivette who frequently checked in, and her pleas to come home so they could talk, but her pleas feel on death ears. Erica and Ruth were also spending a lot of the time at the ranch, for Erica was feeling uneasy alone in her house.

"Damn him! Damn him!" Gage cursed for the millionth time, he slammed his fist against his desk as he sat studying his computer. Gage had been on a crusade ever since he had been released from the hospital to find Isabella's murderer, and he wasn't alone every ranger was working on finding the 'ranger killer' as the press had labeled him. 

"What's wrong?" Walker asked from his desk, momentarily glancing up from his computer, the ranger headquarters had been temporarily relocated in an unmarked building until repairs were finished. 

"Every time I get a lead on this creep he slips through the cracks, I just got to find him Walker I got to find him before the baby comes." Walker got up from his desk and rested his hand on Gage's shoulder, a comforting gesture for Walker. 

"I know, we all want to find him Gage, we just can't give up, we got to follow every lead that comes in our way."

"HOT DOG!" Squealed Trivette from down the hall, he came into the room where Gage and Walker were waving a piece of paper in the air. "I've struck gold ladies and gentlemen!" 

"What is it?" Walker asked, always one to get straight to the point.

"One of the guys we just busted for cocaine possession, just confessed that he came into contact with our 'ranger killer' only last week, he gave us his latest address." Gage snatched the address from Trivette so he could run it through the system.

"How do you know this confession is solid?" Walker questioned, being a bit skeptical.

"Apparently this guy, is not only in trouble for possession, he's also being charged with two counts of murder of two Austin police officers last summer, if this is valid the district attorneys office agreed he wouldn't get the death penalty, but life in prison."

"Sounds solid to me." Gage called from his computer. "Let's go!" Walker raised his hand.

"Lets get our back-up, then will go." Walker reminded he saw the anxious look in Gage's eyes.

"Don't worry Gage if this is him, we wont let him get away."

****

One hour later

The ranger killer's house was a small rundown home on the outskirts of Ft. Worth, Walker, Gage, and Trivette led the ambush onto the house.

"Texas rangers!" Walker hollered as he busted down the door. Several men came running at the rangers firing weapons, as one man was seen fleeing through the back door.

"He's mine!" Gage cried, as he ran through the house plowing through the men firing at the rangers, if he had been shot he gave no sign of it. 

The men dropped their guns and began a frontal assault on the rangers. Walker delivered a blow to the back of one guy's head, and the drop kicked the next. Trivette had punched the first guy to advance on him, but the next one shoved him to the floor and began punching him. Walker tackled this guy, slamming him against a glass display. Another man, who had been kicked by Walker, took aim at him, Trivette from his position on the floor swung out his legs, hitting the man in his knees caps and sent him sprawling to the floor. Trivette jumped up as another man raced to him, he punched then kicked the guy sending him falling into the open closet door. 

Gage followed the solo man out the back doors, miraculously he had not been shot when he ran through the men. The stray man was growing close to the pool and Gage ran up and tackled him, causing both men to fall into the pool. They began a full out struggle, the man held Gage's head under water, and Gage had managed to kick the man in the shins. Gage surfaced to breathe, but barely got a breath in before the man was upon him again and they continued their struggle. The man was trying to get Gage in a headlock while Gage was doing everything possible to get the guy off. Gage got a hold of the collar of the man's shirt and dragged him out of the pool, before the guy could regain his balance Gage whirled around a delivered a kick square in the stomach, sending the man flying into the garden, he hit his head on the garage door and was rendered unconscious. 

Inside the men just didn't seem to give up, but within seconds police swarmed the house, and they surrendered. Gage came stumbling in dragging the man behind him, both were soaking wet and Gage was struggling to breathe. One of the cops raced to relieve him of the man.

"Do you think we got him?" Gage asked.

"I'm pretty sure we did." Walker assured as the three turned to head back to headquarters, so they could interrogate the men.

****

Walker's Ranch

"Alex!" Sydney called from the guest bedroom that she and Gage shared. "ALEX!"

"What is it Syd?" Alex replied ascending the steps at remarkable speed.

"I think it's time, I think I'm having a baby!" She cried out in pain, Alex couldn't help but smile.

"Alright get to the car, I'll get your bag, and call Erica she'll call the guys." 

"Hurry!" Sydney squealed as she descended the steps. Alex used her bedroom phone to call Erica, to ask her to pick up the girls from the HOPE center and to call Gage and the guys and tell them Sydney was going into labor. She hung up quickly, and grabbed the bag, when she heard the car horn honk impatiently. Alex laughed for the first time in two weeks, at last something to celebrate. 

****

This is the longest Walker chapter I've done so far, YEAH, so please read and review and I'll try to update ASAP, and please ignore all grammar mistakes!


	10. All is Calm

Disclaimer in chapter 1

So I was going through my stories and realized I never finished this story! Shame on me I'm so sorry here is the end! Oh and thanks to all who reviewed.

**Chapter 10**

**All is Calm**

"We got him!" Walker confirmed, Gage looked up from his desk, and Trivette rushed over from the separate interrogation room he had just come out of.

"We got the Ranger Killer?" Trivette questioned.

"Yes, he just confessed and the evidence proves its him, his name is William Donaldson, he set up a man by Michael Spade who delivered the bomb to the Ranger HQ." Walker looked over at Gage. "We got him Gage, and he's not going anywhere. He's probably going to get the death penalty." Gage was silent the whole time he then laid his head in his hands, his shoulders gently shock. It was over, it was all over, and now they could move on. Trivette and Walker stood above him, not sure how to react they both put an assuring hand on his shoulders. Just then one of the secretaries entered.

"Ranger Walker, your wife just called she said to inform Ranger Gage that his wife just went into labor, and that they're at the hospital." Gage's head whipped up from his hands, and before Trivette or Walker could even react Gage had his keys and was running for the door. Trivette and Walker on close in hot pursuit on his heels.

**At the hospital**

"That's it Sydney, now on the next contraction I want you to push ok?" Encouraged Dr. Reinhart.

"Alex, where is Gage, where is he? I need him, do you think he is ok?" Sydney grasped the sleeve of her friend Alex who was coaching her from her beside.

"I called the ranger HQ, they said he just got back from a bust, and that he is fine." Alex assured.

"Syd!" Gage's voice could be heard down the hall, Alex poked her head out the door.

"Gage down here!" Gage could barely stand still long enough for the nurse to assist putting on his gown. He ran in just in time.

"Ok Syd, I need you to push." Encouraged Dr. Reinhart.

"Gage did you get him? Did you get the ranger killer?" Syd asked in between breaths.

"We got him Syd, and he's not going anywhere!" Gage assured, Syd smiled for the first time in a long time, and just then another contraction hit.

Walker, Trivette, and Alex were sitting in the waiting room, Erica was bringing the girls up. As soon as Erica walked in with the girls Gage emerged with a triumphant smile on his face.

"It's a girl!" He cried. "It's a healthy, beautiful girl!" The small gathering laughed and cried at the announcement as Gage beamed with joy.

**Two weeks later**

Gage held Nicole, their new baby, as Syd walked the steps up to their new house. She almost cried as she walked up the steps into the new freshly painted nursery. On the wall was framed artwork by Isabella.

"It's beautiful Gage." She cried. She turned and smiled at Walker, Trivette, Alex and Erica, who had all helped decorate and move in the Gage's to their new house. "Thank you." She whispered, all choked up by her tears. She wiped away the tears from her eyes, and started to laugh. "Hormones." She excused her emotions. She looked around and smiled its perfect. She wrapped her arms around Gage and kissed her daughter on the forehead, over the past couple of weeks they had been able to move on, and once again all was calm…at least for now.

Sorry it took so long to update thanks for the reviews!


End file.
